


My Life Behind A Mask

by I_Write_Crap_Fics



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Nara Shikamaru, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Crap_Fics/pseuds/I_Write_Crap_Fics
Summary: Heya, this is my first ever fic guys I can't really make a summary cause when I write I just Write what comes to mind while Writing I hope ya get what I'm saying so anyway let's get going with the fic I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hey, there my names Naruto Uzumaki I am exactly 5 years old today but my birthdays are not really too happy as of now I'm locked in my room in ANBU HQ you may be wondering what a five-year-old child is doing in the ANBU HQ and on their birthday? They're supposed to be spent with their family's right? I bet you're wondering where my family is- well that's a really long story like literally long ill get into that later.But as of right now the people I think of family are Kaka-Baka or as you may know him as Kakashi Hatake or The Copy Ninja that copied over a thousand jutsus just to let you know he hasn't copied that many maybe he copied like what 999 that's all tho. The other people I trust are Itachi-Sensei and Hokage-Jiji Itachi-Sensei is supposed to be the best protegee but I don't get it I can nearly beat him and I'm only five plus all the ANBUs say I'm smart but I cant see how I'm smart when I can't figure this out oh well. I have another Sensei his name is Shishui Uchiha. Well I can say for sure that his Genjutsu is a hard cookie to crack I mean I can just about break Itachi-Sensei's but oh Kami-Sama help me his Genjutsu skills are not human. So anyway I think I went off topic lemme think eh......................................yeh shit I went off topic whoops sorry there hehe. So I guess your wondering who my family is well I'm not gonna get deep into it as all the people I'm about to name you will defo know them its kind of funny actually but anyhow my parents are Minato Namikaze [4th Hokege] and Kushina Uzumaki [Red Hot Habanero]. My Dad's parents are Madara Uchiha and some unimportant women that's where dad gets the Namikaze from and the reason why they chose to use Namikaze instead of Uchiha is because Madara-Jiji didn't want any danger on dad so no one knew dad had the Sharingan, not even Mam. Anyways my mams parents where Tsunade Senju and the king of the Uzumaki. I bet you're saying but Naruto Tsunade's lover was called Dan Kato yeh I know that's another long story really but I will say one thing *Death*. So anyway so as you know that means that Hashirama Senju [1st Hokage] and Mito Uzumaki [First Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi] are my Great-Grandparents. Oh, and while we are on the subject of Jinchuuriki I'm the third for the Kyuubi, right now he's shouting at me for saying Kyuubi cause the dumb fuzzball doesn't like it when people call him that he rathers being called by his name Kurama but I just call him Fuzzball-Sensei Tee~Hee~. Anyways Fuzzball-Sensei is what are called a Bijuu they are just a chakra entity but they do have feelings so its not nice to put them down I love Fuzzball-Sensei tho he is so kind and lazy and a great teacher.

So back to the fact I'm locked up in my room it's really cozy and all but it can get lonely most of the time. If you're wondering why I'm locked in here its cause of my birthday. I mean I've never actually celebrated my birthday properly cause if I go outside of HQ on my birthday ill be beaten to a near death state until an ANBU finds me. It's not all that bad cause I always get treated to lots of Ramen after by Jiji and Kaka-Baka sometimes Sensei's get me some too, most of the time they ask why I don't fight back it's a simple answer really I don't want to hurt them. It's not like it's their faults they just want the pain of their lost ones to go away and I get that. But it's not like it's my fault. Well, they do think that I'm Fuzzball-Sensei but at the same time I don't like it cause the attack wasn't him as he was being controlled by a masked man that says he's Madara-Jiji but Fuzzball-Sensei said that his presence was familiar but he wasn't Madara-Jiji. Fuzzball-Sensei said that he has a list of people that he thinks he might be. So at least we have something to work from.

Well, I guess I'll talk about what it's like in the ANBU HQ for awhile as it is pretty interesting. Whenever we get a new ANBU in its the funniest thing to see their reaction. Most people think that all ANBU are uptight but once you come through those doors it's a whole different story as there are people just lying around being lazy or playing pranks its kind of a mess Hokage-Jiji likes the way that we are tho. He says he's happy we're nothing like Danzous ROOTS they are so quiet and gloomy or just plain out boring really and dead inside......Let's move on from that. The best is in the morning when I make breakfast in the mornings for everyone cause I'm the only one that can cook everyone else are hopeless at cooking yet they can go and assassinate people with no effort doesn't really make sense but oh well. I'm the youngest ANBU ever I started when I was four. Yes I know that's young and all but ya'know I'm not a Fuzzball of a demon that doesn't die at all [I heard that]  _whoops hehe heard what_  anyways I love it here I'm not treated like I'm a demon.  _no offense Fuzzball-Sensei._  [None taken Kit anyways you should get going to sleep Kit its nearly midnight and you start at the academy tomorrow]  _Yeah your right well night night Fuzzball-Sensei._   **[Goodnight Kit.]**

And thus the story of one Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha-Senju begins.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _Hey, Naruto watcha at?_ asked a very bloody looking Kakashi. I'm not talking to you till you have a shower, Baka! He just grunted and went to his room while shouting meany I just laughed and walked off to find Shisui-Sensei and Itachi-Sensei. Now that I'm five Itachi-Sensei wants me to start wearing weights lets just say he and Hokage-Jiji were surprised when the weights did nothing on me they were really light to me and Kaka-Baka could barely hold them hehe. **[Kit your to into this]**  No I'm not [Yeah you are plus they're all looking at you like your insane] huh who are  **[you're talking out loud you sound like your insane Kit]**  Kurama said while sweat dropping Hey I am not insane you stupid furball of a demon. _Naruto you need to learn to talk in your head while you're talking to the Kyuubi_ {Kurama} _right sorry Kurama._ Said Hokage-Jiji while standing up from behind his desk. I don't see the point it's not like I'm gonna be in the academy plus the people I kill won't tell anyone cause Ya'know their dead. Just then there was a poof and a wild chibi Kurama appears. [Kit that's brutal to me and I'm a demon I mean come on now think before you talk] huh you think I'm capable of thinking normally you would have hit me over the head by now saying I'm not capable of thinking. _Well, then I think I'm just gonna go over here and read before you two get into another fight._ Said a very awkward Kaka-Baka while just took his oh so precious Icha Icha and burned it with my fire chakra. Everyone in the room just stared at me while Kaka-Sensei was crying  _UM Naru-Chan how did you get that?_ asked a very surprised Shisui-Sensei while Itachi-Sensei and Hokage-Jiji where just looking at me like I was a hero. with my hands, I said in a duh tone while everyone else just sweatdropped.  _well, Naruto your going to be the new leader of Kakashi's old team in ANBU is that ok with you?_ Yeah sure whatever here help me with this I got my foot stuck in my chair.

_** {Time skip to the academy graduation day Naruto is now 12} ** _

_YOU BAKA GET BACK HERE I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NARUTO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR MONTHS._ Haha, you just don't have the guts to do what I do losers. _What has Taichou done now?_ **He's gratified the Hokage monument again.** _ Again jeez Taichou must really be getting bored lately this is the third time this week! True Naru-Chan must hate the academy a lot I mean I know he likes to prank people and all but damn this is getting to be a bit much. _ **Do you think we should help them I mean he is *our* Taichou we should help catch him right?** _Do you think we can catch him I mean this is his_ gennin _speed and it's taking five hunter-nin thirty ANBU ten_ jonin _twenty_ chunin _and all the_ gennin _that are not busy to get him and even they cant get_ him?  **Your right lets just sit here and watch while laughing at them idiots for thinking they can catch the head of ANBU even if some of them don't know.**  Sadistic bastards. is all they hear as a warning that the one they have been talking about is behind them. All five of them turned around very slowly to see him with a smile on his face like he wasn't just running from all those shinobi they just sweatdrop.  _Hey, Naru-Chan shouldn't you be in class?_ Yeah, I think I should I cant remember tho.  _Y **eah, we should be but I came out here looking for the most childish captains that ANBU has ever had.**_ Said a very annoyed looking Iruka as he arrived on the rooftop.

** _{Time Skip to back in the academy}_ **

_You know Ruto I know you don't like the academy but you have to come so no one gets suspicious. I'm doing fine teaching but no my own Taichou has to run off like an idiot just to have fun cause your bored and I have to run after you I'm the one getting in trouble too._  Whispered a red-faced Iruka.Naruto just looked at him with no emotion on his face then all of a sudden he burst out laughing and walked up to his desk before the rest of the class arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Iruka-Sensei? _What now Naruto if you're asking why class is so boring again I swear to Kami you_ _won't be taking the test today._ Never mind then. Everyone in the class snickered at Iruka as his face turned red. while the Hokage and Jonin-Sensai were watching through the Hokages crystal ball sweatdropped at how Naruto knew how to get Iruka angry so easily.  _Ok, Naruto, since you want to be a smart ass your going first let's go Mizuki is waiting for us._

 _So Naruto can you do 3 clones, please._ No. Back in the Hokage's office, the ANBU that were on watch fell from hiding in a deadpan then broke out in the loudest laughter ever. All the Jonin expect Kakashi, as he was joining them, gave Naruto a questioning look while the Hokage shook his head snickering. Back to Naruto, Iruka, and the bastard.  _Em, why not Naruto-Kun._ Asked Mizuki in a sickly sweet tone. Because you are under arrest for the betrayal of the village. Naruto said leading Mizuki back into the classroom where the class were talking. The lass went silent as they came into the room. Back in the Hokage office all of the Jonin once again were surprised except for Kakashi.  _Oh, shit that's our queue isn't it Kakashi-Senpai._ **Hm.....................yep I think it is so what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?** The jonins and Hokage sweatdropped.  _I  think it was Iruka's turn to choose tonight._  answered Snake as she went into a thinking pose. _Ehm, you guys do understand that Taichou will end up training us if we don't get down there right._  At that all the ANBU in the room went running straight to the door all the Hokage and Jonin saw was a trail of dust heading towards the academy the Hokage turned to Kakashi who was still in the room and sweatdropped. He was reading his book instead of going with his team.  _Em.........Kakashi if you don't follow your team Naruto is going end up training you tonight and we all know how that ends._ The old Hokage shivered at the thought of his training its more like torture.  _Hm.........oh yeah I got him ramen last night with Iruka we are of the list for a week so it gives him more time with all of you._ said Kakashi still reading his crapy novel if it can be called that. _How come you and Iruka always get out of it by treating him to ramen I have to show him a new jutsu just to get out of it and he doesn't care if I'm working or not._ The old Hokage huffed thinking how he'll get in trouble again by the council for not showing up no he is going to put a foot down and show up.

  _Ruto what do you want me to do with him?_ Asked a really bored looking Shikamaru. The whole class stared at the lazy boy who wasn't even in school yet and he just pops up out of nowhere and suddenly has one of their teachers in handcuffs with Iruka just standing there like nothing is happening then the rest of their team came falling in well except for Kakashi because well he's lazy. Kakashi if your not here in 30 seconds I'm still training you I don't give two shits, to be honest, I would love to have a spar with someone besides Shika. Naruto said looking all to Innocent for anyone's comfort. All wait here ill be back I'm going to change out of this thing it doesn't even deserve words that's how bad it is.He said as Shikamaru gave him a bag. The class just sat there during all of this very confused except for Hinata as she got up and stood with them as a genjutsu dropped from both Hinata and Shikamaru. [Hinata is wearing the same clothes as in shippuden] Shikamaru is in ANBU gear except for the armor and mask and has a necklace with a charm of a fox. Hinata turned to Shikamaru and asked.  _Hey, Shika did Naru let you choose his clothes again?_ Shikamaru turned to her with a weird look.  _Ehm......yeah why._ This time it was Kakashi who spoke up.  _Well, you didn't get clothes that make him look like a stripper again did you?_ Shikamaru gave a nervous laughe.  _Why would I ever do that I'm, not a pervert._ It was the last ANBU that spoke up this time.  _So he's not dressed like a stripper but he's wearing tight clothes thanks, that's all we had to know._ They all turned around when they heard someone cough it was the one the all mighty king of all ANBU, yeah Naruto is done changing. He's dressed in a fishnet shirt with a black hoodie, Kinda tight black ANBU trousers and ninja black boots that go up to his knees with a slight heel. He had an Uzumaki sign on his left shoulder and a Namikaze one on his right although none of the students knew what clan they were from. For some reason, he looked more like his dad to the people from his ANBU team but they couldn't figure out why. He also had a necklace with a deer charm which all the students thought was weird cause he was more like a fox than anything but Shikamaru had a fox when his clans animal is the deer. They all had confused a confused look on their faces and couldn't think straight.


End file.
